Modern electronic devices have become more miniaturized as electronic components such as integrated circuits have been decreased in size while having augmented processing power, memory capability, and cooling characteristics. The basic mechanical structure, however, of most multimedia devices, such as, for instance a mobile terminal, has not changed considerably in recent years, thereby limiting the reduction in size and weight of multimedia devices.
For instance, conventional multimedia devices, such as mobile terminals, generally comprise an outer polymeric casing consisting of two or more covers or shells connected to enclose and support one or more circuit boards that, in turn, provide electrical connections between electronic components that may be mounted thereon or otherwise electrically connected thereto. In addition, user interfaces, such as display screens, input keypads, microphones, antennae and other components are also positioned within the polymeric casing as separate components such that they are accessible to the user of the electronic device. Additionally, the advent of more recent electronic technologies, such as RFID chips, miniature digital cameras, and other electronic accessory components, has added to the number of electronic components that must be accommodated within the physical structure of the multimedia device. The outer casing of such conventional electronic devices, however, is designed only to enclose and protect the electronic components and/or circuit boards supported therein, and does not provide for additional functionality. Thus, such conventional devices must bear the weight and size penalty of providing all of the functional electronic components as well as the separate structural casing components used to enclose and support the electronic components.
In order to add electronic functionality to such conventional devices (via the addition of accessory components such as RFID's, lighting elements, antennas, etc.) extra components must be added to the exterior of the outer polymeric casing. This, in turn results in the casing having increased weight and thickness.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method for manufacturing a laminate cover and/or laminate components for reducing the weight and thickness of electronic devices by integrating the functionality of electronic components with the structural functionality of a cover or other laminate component. More particularly, there exists a need for a method of manufacturing a laminate structural component that effectively integrates a plurality of electronic functions into a durable and resilient structure that may be in electrical communication with other electronic components of an electronic device (such as a multimedia device) as well as providing structural and mechanical protection and/or support for the electronic device. In addition, there exists a need for a method of manufacturing a laminate component and/or protective layer that may be used to add additional functional and/or protective layers to a multimedia device or other electronic device after the initial manufacture of the multimedia device or electronic device, such as at a sales location, such that the multimedia device may be customized and/or assembled-to-order (ATO) with one or more additional protective layers having electronic functionality.